Freak
by WanderingAlbatros
Summary: Petunia kriegt den Schock ihres Lebens. One-Shot.


Harry Potter gehört mir nicht. Leider.

„Morgen beginnen die Sommerferien."

„Ja, leider."

„Warum leider?"

„Weil dann dieser Bursche wieder die Gegend unsicher macht."

Petunia richtete sich auf. Sie hatte eben am Beet an der Seite des Hauses gearbeitet. Jetzt gewann ihre gewohnheitsmäßige Neugier die Oberhand. Die Stimmen der beiden Nachbarinnen erkannte sie, das waren Mrs. Nolan aus Nr. 14 und Mrs. Simms aus Nr. 8. Beide konnte sie nicht ausstehen. Patricia Nolan trug immer zu kurze Röcke und flirtete nach Petunias Meinung mit allen Männern, diese Schlampe. Und Jenny Simms Mann war bei der Müllabfuhr. So was primitives, natürlich waren das Proleten.

Und von welchem Burschen sprachen die beiden? Petunia überkam eine gewisse Befürchtung. Sollte es sich etwa um Harry handeln? Hatte dieser Freak schon wieder Schande über sie gebracht und in aller Öffentlichkeit etwas von seiner abscheulichen – Petunia dachte das Wort nur widerstrebend – Magie gezeigt?

Zum Glück verdeckte sie die große Strauch. Sie hatte nicht vor, sich den beiden Frauen, die vor Privet Drive Nr. 4 standen, zu zeigen, hoffte jedoch, genug belauschen zu können, um Harry morgen richtig zur Schnecke zu machen. Sie würde ihn lehren, sein Freak-Benehmen zu kontrollieren! Und sie würde es auch Vernon erzählen.

„Welchen Burschen meinen Sie?"

„Nicht so laut, der wohnt doch genau hier, was ist, wenn seine Leute das mitbekommen?"

„Würde denen gar nicht schaden, vielleicht wird der Junge dann endlich mal an die Kandare genommen. Aber ich habe die beiden heute morgen wegfahren sehen, die sind nicht zu Hause."

Petunia lächelte spöttisch hinter dem Strauch. Vernon hatte sie morgens mit in die Stadt genommen, weil sie sich einige neue Sachen kaufen wollte. Dann war sie mit dem Bus nach Hause gefahren. Ganz offensichtlich war sie genau zur rechten Zeit am rechten Ort. Eindeutig ging es mal wieder um Harry!

Mrs. Nolan hatte sich offenbar so richtig geärgert, denn sie legte gleich los. „Der Rotzlöffel kommt aus dem Internat nach Hause, und sofort fängt er an, die ganze Nachbarschaft zu terrorisieren! Die Kinder in der Gegend haben Höllenangst vor ihm, er hat jedes von ihnen schon verprügelt, ihnen das Taschengeld, Handys, Turnschuhe oder Jacken weggenommen."

„Waaas?" Mrs. Simms war geschockt. „Sowas in dieser ruhigen, friedlichen Gegend?"

„Ruhige friedliche Gegend, von wegen! Sobald dieser Junge aus der Schule zurückkommt, ist Schluß damit. Natürlich kriegen die meisten Erwachsenen von der ganzen Sache gar nichts mit, außer daß plötzlich auf dem Spielplatz Spielgeräte demoliert werden, Graffiti an den Wänden auftauchen und plötzlich mit Hasch gedealt wird. Und natürlich, daß ihre Kinder auf einmal mit blauen Flecken oder Veilchen nach Hause kommen – und behaupten, sie wären hingefallen. Hah!"

Petunia war schockiert. Harry war eindeutig noch viel schlimmer, als sie je erwartet hätte. Womit hatten sie das nur verdient, daß sie diesem Jungen ihr Haus geöffnet hatten und ihn versorgt hatten mit allem, und jetzt mußte sie feststellen, daß sie einen Kriminellen großgezogen hatten! Wie sollte sie ihn nur von ihrem lieben Dudley fernhalten? Dudley durfte mit solchen Dingen niemals in Berührung kommen, unmöglich!

„Aber da muß man doch etwas unternehmen können!" Mrs. Simms wohnte noch nicht lange im Privet Drive. Sie hatte keine Kinder, wünschte sich aber welche, und sie wollte sie in einer anständigen Umgebung aufziehen.

„Oh ja, kann man. Dieses Jahr wird dem Bengel der Zahn gezogen!" Mrs. Nolans Grinsen war deutlich aus ihrer Stimme zu hören. „Wir haben zusammen mit einigen anderen Nachbarn ein paar Maßnahmen auf die Beine gestellt. Dazu gehört unter anderem eine Videoüberwachung der üblichen Treffpunkte des kleinen Fettklopses und seiner Bande, und außerdem werden einige Erwachsene auf Streife in der Nachbarschaft gehen. Sie können sicher sein, die erwischen wir!"

Petunia war verwirrt. Wen meinten die beiden mit Fettklops? Harry konnte nicht gemeint sein, für diese Bezeichnung war er absolut nicht geeignet, dünn und klapprig wie er war. Nichts auf den Rippen, wie Vernon immer sagte. Aber wer war dann gemeint?

Sie blieb nicht lange im unklaren.

„Wen meinen Sie denn damit?" frage Mrs. Simms.

„Na, Dudley Dursley natürlich, den übelsten Rowdy, den Little Whinging je gesehen hat!" posaunte Mrs. Nolan heraus.

Petunia wäre vor Entsetzen und Empörung beinahe hinter dem Busch hervorgeschossen und hätte den beiden das Gesicht zerkratzt. Ihren Dudley so zu diffamieren! Ungeheuerlich! Nie im Leben wäre Dudley zu solchen Dingen fähig!

„Ist er denn wirklich so dick?"

„Noch dicker, ein richtiger Killerwal. Ich frage mich, was das für Eltern sind, ihr Kind total zu überfüttern und ihm alles, aber auch alles zu erlauben. Ich glaube nicht, daß der Bursche auch nur weiß, was das Wort Hausarrest´ bedeutet, aber wenn er so weitermacht, wird er demnächst das Jugendgefängnis von innen kennenlernen. Mein Mann hat schon mit der Staatsanwaltschaft gesprochen, sobald wir Videobeweise haben, ist er dran. Eigentlich haben wir sogar schon zwei Videos, die Dudley beim Verprügeln eines Achtjährigen und beim Zerstören einer Rutsche auf dem Spielplatz zeigen. Aber damals war er noch nicht 14 Jahre alt, also nützt uns das Material nichts."

Jetzt war Petunia hinter ihrem Busch zur Salzsäule erstarrt. Dudley, ihr Dudley auf Videos, die ihn bei solchen Dingen zeigten? Das konnten doch nur Fälschungen sein!

„Haben die Dursley nur ein Kind, oder sind etwa noch mehr Kinder diesen abscheulichen Leuten ausgesetzt?"

„Sie haben nur Dudley. Aber da gibt es noch diesen Neffen, ich glaube, Harry heißt er. Allerdings ist er das genaue Gegenteil von Dudley. Klein und schmal, und immer sehr höflich. Aber zu seinem Unglück ist er Dudleys bevorzugtes Opfer. Ich habe ihn häufig mit blauen Flecken oder kaputter Brille gesehen, wenn Dudley und seine Bande ihn mal wieder gejagt hatten."

„Und Dudleys Eltern kümmern sich nicht darum, was ihr Sohn tut?"

„Nein, die denken gar nicht dran. Wenn ich schon sehe, daß dieser strunzdumme Fettkloß förmlich den Zucker in den Hintern geblasen kriegt, während Harry im Sommer für diese Dursleys schuften muß wie ein Sklave, kommt mir die Galle hoch!"

„Unglaublich. Eigentlich müßte man schon längst das Jugendamt auf sie gehetzt haben."

Mrs. Nolan schnaubte. „Haben wir sogar schon mehrmals versucht. Aber aus irgendeinem merkwürdigen Grund verlaufen diese Beschwerden im Sand. Vermutlich ist da Bestechung im Spiel."

Nein, dachte Petunia. Albus Dumbledore sorgt dafür. Mittlerweile zitterten ihr die Hände, und sie verkrallte sie ineinander, um sie ruhig zu halten.

Mrs. Simms war jetzt ebenso wütend wie Mrs. Nolan, obwohl sie Dudley gar nicht kannte. „Dieser Freak gehört offensichtlich in eine Erziehungsanstalt, und seinen Eltern sollte schnellstens das Sorgerecht für die beiden Jungs entzogen werden! Auch mein Mann hat Beziehungen, als Leiter der städtischen Entsorgungsbetriebe kennt er eine Menge Leute. Ein guter Freund von uns ist Jugendrichter, den werde ich ansprechen."

Freak. Ihr geliebter Sohn ein Freak.

„Kommen Sie mit, ich lade Sie auf eine Tasse Tee ein, dann kann ich Ihnen mehr über das ganze Thema erzählen."

Die Schritte der beiden Frauen entfernten sich. Und Petunia huschte hinter dem Strauch hervor und durch die Terrassentür ins Haus. Am Küchentisch brach sie förmlich auf einem Stuhl zusammen.

Freak.

……………………………………………………

Einige Häuser weiter saßen zwei Frauen beim Tee zusammen. Und einige andere Nachbarn hatten sich ebenfalls hinzugesellt.

„Hat´s geklappt?" Ein schlanker braunhaariger Mann stellte die Frage.

„Und wie es geklappt hat!" Ein ziemlich boshaftes Grinsen zog sich über die Gesichter der beiden Frauen, die sich vor dem Haus der Dursleys unterhalten hatten.

„Ich habe diese pferdegesichtige Kuh die ganze Zeit hinter dem Busch hocken sehen. Sie hat wohl geglaubt, der ist dicht genug, um sie zu verdecken, aber da hat sie sich verrechnet. Als ich ihren Killerwal einen Freak genannt habe, wäre sie fast vornüber gekippt."

„Wenn das Jugendamt sich nicht kümmert, dann müssen wir eben selber was unternehmen. Und wenn die Dursleys noch einen Funken gesunden Menschenverstand besitzen, werden sie jetzt dafür sorgen, daß Dudley mit seinen Spielchen aufhört. Sonst landet er nämlich in St. Brutus, Schule für unheilbar kriminelle Kinder!"

„Genau!" Die Antwort kam im Chor von allen Beteiligten.

Am lautesten von dem etwas schäbig gekleideten, braunhaarigen Mann mit dem müden Gesicht und den merkwürdig gelblichen Augen.


End file.
